The Role of Love
by Sir Alwick
Summary: One shot: Just a humorous little love fic. BBXRAE, ROBXSTAR


The violet haired woman's arms were crossed defiantly in front of her chest. Turning on her heels she faced the rear wall of her bedroom, away from the green man who stood a mere few feet away from her, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. Even now she could still feel his eyes upon her, moving up and down her body and for the moment she did her best to ignore how much she enjoyed it.

"Just go away," seethed the woman, forcing as much venom and repulsion into her voice as was possible.

"No," answered the man after a moment or two. "Not this time. Not until we talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I...I think there is."

The green man took a small step forward, closing the gap between he and the woman before him ever so slightly. Playing with his fingers for a moment he looked to the side and scratched the back of his head. The violet haired woman, sensing his hesitation, turned just enough to look over her shoulder at him.

"Well...?" she said somewhat expectantly.

"Well..." answered the green man nervously. "Well, tell me...how do you really feel about me?"

Huffing the violet haired woman once again faced the wall and said, "You know how I feel about you. I find you loud, annoying and...and childish."

The green man took another small step forward and answered, "That's all well and good, but how do you REALLY feel about me?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"I think you do. You just don't want to admit it."

For a moment there was silence and the violet haired woman almost appeared to be pondering what to say. Eventually there came a small sigh. The woman's shoulders drooped and she answered the green man behind her with a tired and defeated, "Please, just leave me alone."

The green man took another small step forward. "No," he answered. "No," he said again. "I won't."

The green man was close enough to touch her now. With nervous apprehension, he raised an unsteady hand and placed it on the woman's shoulder. His touch caused her to cringe slightly at first, but after a moment or two of contact she soon felt herself starting to relax as gently he grasped her opposite shoulder and encouraged her to turn around to face him. Staring into her eyes, he swallowed nervously before sweetly cupping her cheeks in his palms. Slowly but surely the man attempted to close the gap between their lips, doing everything in his power to press onward despite his discomfort. He was nervous, but he didn't want to stop and it was obvious by the look in her eyes that the woman before him felt the same way. Before the last few inches could be crossed, however, she quickly turned away.

"No," said the woman, removing herself from his grasp and once again retreating to the opposite side of the room. "No, I cannot."

"Huh?" answered the man, a look of genuine confusion crossing his face.

"I cannot do this. It is not for me."

"Oh," said the man. There came an awkward pause as he again nervously scratched at the back of his head. His posture became slack as he casually repositioned his weight to one side of his body and looked down at the floor. "Uh..." he said. "Ummm."

Realizing the man's hesitation, the violet haired woman turned her head slightly in his direction, pausing for a moment before turning completely. Facing him now, she simply stared and waited in silent anticipation for his inevitable response.

The green man could not help but feel the world starting to slip away from him as his awkward pausing and vocal fumbling continued. "I...uh," he blurted out suddenly. "I...I..." Over and over again he tried to reestablish himself in the scene, but the harder he tried the more he could feel his discomfort from before starting to return. Finally he could take no more. "I...I don't think I can do this," he said dejectedly, plopping down onto the bed behind him, slouching his shoulders and putting his elbows on his knees.

The woman, seeing the man's complete withdrawal, let out a surprised and somewhat disappointed, "Oh." Playing with her fingers for a few moments, she then reached up and, with a quick tug, removed the violet wig from her head, allowing her natural cherry red hair to reemerge and go cascading down her back. "But this is what you wanted, yes?" she said questioningly as she made her way across the floor.

For a moment the young man delayed his reply as he swiftly pulled the pointy prosthetic ears from the sides of his head and rubbed away a bit of the green makeup from his face with the back of his hand. "Well.." he answered finally. "You see, Star, when I said we should try roleplaying... well... this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"But, Robin," said Starfire, undoing the clasp on her blue cloak. "You said that the playing of roles was about assuming different identities in order to experience a story of love."

"Yeah, that's... basically the idea..." answered Robin, sitting up slightly and running a hand through his hair.

"And our dear friend's Beast Boy and Raven...Their story of love is so beautiful..."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Robin looked nervously downward before forcing out a, "Yeah, I know."

"I just thought it would be an absolutely perfect role to play. And since we know them so well it would be all that more easy to assume their identities." A look of concern crossed Starfire's beautiful face as she came to rest beside the dejected Robin. "But...I am truly sorry if my choice in roles has made you uncomfortable," she said somewhat sadly. "It was only my wish to make you happy."

Robin, feeling a slight pang of guilt, gently wrapped a loving arm around Starfire's shoulder. "It's okay, Star" he said pulling her close. "You know, when it comes right down to it, all I really need is you." Leaning in slightly, he placed a soft loving kiss against her lips. After pulling back, he watched as the Tamaranean smiled warmly at him.

"And all I ever wanted was you," she said quietly.

After a moment or two of silent suspense, once more the two's lips met. Their kisses, soft and sweet at first, soon began to build in strength and frequency. Soft moans of passion began working their way up through the young lover's throats as eager young hands began searching for zippers and belt buckles. Clothing was quickly shed, thrown to the floor without a care as the two, clad in only their undergarments, fell back onto the soft inviting mattress, and quickly found their way beneath the warm shelter of the covers.

"Robin?" said Starfire sweetly in between kisses.

"Yeah?" said Robin moving his hand along the Tamaranean girl's abdomen.

"If you still wished to try the role playing, I did have one more in mind."

Pausing for a moment, Robin looked into Starfire's gorgeous emerald eyes. Letting out a soft contented sigh, he smiled at her and said, "Okay. Let's see it." He watched as, smiling, Starfire swiftly extricated herself from the covers and moved across the bedroom floor to the closet. Rolling over onto his back Robin placed his hands behind his head and looked up to the crisp white of the ceiling. In truth he had very little concern for what idea his Tamaranean love might have; at the moment, he was so enamored with her nothing could have shaken him.

"Well?" came Starfire's voice suddenly.

Rolling over, Robin looked to where Starfire stood in front of the still open closet. Immediately his eyes went wide and his face faltered. He struggled for the proper words to politely voice his objection as he took in the sight of the two costumes on hooks held in either of Starfire's outstretched hands. But in the end all he could come up with was, "No. Absolutely not."

Starfire appeared thoughtful for a moment or two before shrugging her shoulders and responding with a short and simple, "Very well." She then turned and neatly returned the costumes to their place in the closet before swiftly resuming hers alongside Robin beneath the covers.

As they once again resumed their love making, Robin could not help but feel some mild remorse for responding the way he did to Starfire's previous suggestion. Certainly he had no desire to dress up like a bat, but he could not deny it would have been most interesting to see what the Tamaranean goddess would have looked like in that skin tight cat suit.


End file.
